


Like A Dream

by HalRose



Series: Mass Effect: The Vakarians [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, One Big Happy Family, Pregnancy, Turians, bioware owe me therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Garrus Vakarian thought she was dead. She was like a dream… except… she was real.Carries on from the only ‘good ending’ of ME3
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Mass Effect: The Vakarians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I LOVE THIS SHIP, I STAYED UP TO WRITE THIS AND ITS 2AM I'm sorry this is so short

**Garrus**

We’d searched the planet we crashed on, for any sign of her. Joker had tried radioing others, but none of us could find Commander Shepard.  
The relays took months to fix, after whatever Athena did, wiped them all out. We had hope that if Shepard had been found alive, she would have been taken to the Citadel, or she’d be there, waiting for us.

We tried reaching the Citadel via usual communication, but most of what we got was just calls for help, as people were stranded, they needed more volunteers to help the injured.  
So we decided to go help.

I asked the Council if they had heard from Shepard, they hadn’t. I checked everywhere in the Citadel for her… and then I saw something that made my heart stop.

She was with the rest of the refugees, she wasn’t too badly hurt – had a few scars and stuff but was telling people all about our adventures, what she could remember and how she almost died but survived.  
Then I noticed her swollen stomach.

The only person she’d ever been with, was me. She’d only ever said that I was the one for her; ‘ There is no Shepard without Vakarian’ she said…  
We had been told that we would have to adopt children because our biology wouldn’t match… but here she is, pregnant.

“Shepard?” I find myself asking in disbelief, like she’s a dream. “I thought you were dead...”

I’ve never seen her move so fast in her life. She looks up and around, and she spots me. A hand goes to her bump, but her eyes are on me.  
Then her hands reach out desperately.

“I’ve been waiting for you, asshole. What took you so long?” She can’t help but laugh, and she starts crying at the same time.

We go for a walk, to talk about everything. I want to know everything.  
She tells me about the choice she had to make, how she had to sacrifice EDI as well as many other things.  
She tells me that she was rescued and spent some time in London, before she found passage for refugees to the Citadel and that is how she ended up here.

“I thought I would have to meet you at that bar.” I say.

It’s all I can think of saying, I have so many questions in my head and I don’t know where to start.

“Athena, we were told we couldn’t have kids and would have to adopt. Are you with someone else?”

“No!” she cries instantly “You’re the only one for me Garrus. I got checked out immediately when I came to the Citadel because they picked something up on the scanners. The Genophage cure didn’t just help the Krogan, it helped us.”

“We’re going back to the Normandy. Now.” 

Athena thinks I’m angry, but follows me to our quarters on the ship. We pass hundreds of crewmembers, all of them wanting to see that Shepard was alive and well, all asking what we were going to be doing next.  
She didn’t care. I didn’t care. Once we got to our quarters, I push her up against the wall gently, kissing her passionately and softly.

“I thought I lost you…” I let the tears fall. “And now I have everything I ever wanted.”

“You are everything to me Garrus, I knew if I waited for you, you would find me.” her voice falters “I was scared I’d never see you again, but a part of me knew you would never give up.”

My hands caress her bump, and I feel our child move. Athena grins, 

“Do you know-”

“I didn’t want to find out, without you.” she cuts in almost immediately.

Both of us are shaking, both of us are grabbing each other to make sure we’re actually real.  
We talk about our dream, about settling down into family life, just like we had all those months ago – Palaven is off limits, Humans cannot live on that planet without wearing suits.  
There are so many suitable planets to live on, but Athena says she doesn’t want to live on Earth.  
She also says the Normandy has been her home for years… but we both know it’s no place to raise a child.

We have no idea of what we’re going to do, how we’re going to do things… but we’ll do it our way, like we always have.  
And in a way, even though Palaven is my home, the Normandy was where I belonged… It was where everything good had ever happened.

We sleep in each other’s arms that night, before we get back to business. People want to know the next step in our plan, and Athena wants to help out refugees around the galaxy.  
I know I’m never letting her out of my sight again.

I study human traditions over the next couple of months, and propose to Athena. She accepts and we get married, with every surviving crew of the Normandy in attendance.  
Not long after, we have our baby – Demus David Vakarian, named after David Anderson.

Life is perfect. The Reapers are gone, and we are safe. We are a family.  
It’s like a dream, but it’s my perfect reality.

“Garrus?” Athena asks softly, our son asleep in her arms.

“Yes, Athena?” I respond.

“I love you.”

“And I love you.” I reply

And it’s the truth. I never really tell her much, but she knows. And I will die protecting my family, if I have to.

Years later, we have multiple children – Demus gains two sisters and we settle down on the Citadel when it is repaired, and it’s where we stay until we die.  
Both of us are buried side by side, never to be torn apart ever again and a monument is placed on the Citadel, honouring Shepard, who took my name.


End file.
